


Like a Flower, You Blossomed

by gayficlets



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Gay Smut, M/M, Mpreg, made up characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayficlets/pseuds/gayficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have to come to terms with past hurt and put it behind them.</p><p> Or an au that isn't an au, but is. Harry discovers he's pregnant right before the band's tour takes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Flower, You Blossomed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrowtomyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowtomyheart/gifts).



> I hope you like this!! :) beta'd by ILikeItLarry, my sister. She has some fics of her own! :)

"You're insecure, don't know what for—"

"I thought you hated that song." Harry giggles, he turns his to the side to look at Louis who is hugging him from behind. It never gets old, the way his heart sparks fast every time their eyes meet or from just a single touch. He swears it's some sort of scientific anomaly.

"Turning heads when you walk through the do-ah-or!" Louis continues joyously he removes himself from Harry and starts spinning in circles.

"Should I be worried for your mental stability? Maybe I should call a psychologist to reevaluate my husband. Did I marry a loon? I swear you weren't like that when we first met." Harry inquires aloud, jokingly.

"Oh, come on you nut sucker, you know it's a classic!" The man cackles at his one insult and only adds in a sultry tone, "If you participate, I might just give you a strip tease..."

How could Harry say no to that?

But alas, their schedule doesn't call for it, "We have a meeting with our social worker in two hours, babe, we can't."

Louis sighs dramatically, "We can't even—"

"Not even a blowie, love."

"What about a—"

"Nope."

"I hate how creepy being married is. It's like you know all my thoughts." Louis pouts.

"Contrary, you're just predictable. Besides, you love me and marriage and future children, so stop whining and help with lunch." Harry says fondly. He tries to be stern with his man-child of a husband but it fails when Louis starts nipping at his collarbone.

He sighs leisurely, "I fucking hate you."

"Just one quickie. Swear it'll only be an hour." Louis says between biting and kissing.

"Louis, we can—" Harry groans when the man nips at his sweet spot bellow his ear, "Ugh, fine, one hour."

He can feel Louis grin on his skin, "Bed is too far." The older man says, roaming his hands all over Harry's torso and back. Harry hums in agreement, it is too far, their home being spacious and filled with so much stairs, the travel isn't worth the effort, "I'm going to take you right here, okay?"

Harry nods meekly, he wasn't even hard yet, just the presence of Louis can make him weak and eager to please. He remembers the first time they had sex. He still had been a virgin and only experimented with females. It was awkward and tears were shed, Harry had been torn, which led to bleeding and they almost became celibate after the whole ordeal.

"So pretty, my darling." Louis commented, traveling a hand down to Harry's clothed cock. He runs his hand from side to side firmly, but not so rough, almost with precision.

Harry loves the kind of sex that is gentle and sweet and everything nice. Louis knows that he needs to be handled carefully and lovingly, it has always been that way.

"God, Lou, you're so irresistible. I hate it." Harry groans when Louis squeezes tighter.

"I'm going to lay you on this kitchen table and—"

"Shut up and undress me already. We don't have much time." Harry demands.

Louis does not waste time and gets his husband starkers. He tries to marvel at Harry's naked glory, but he's startled when he feels his left bicep being pinched. He snaps his gaze from where it's on Harry's laurel tattoo on his right hip, then up to the green eyed gaze. It is filled with lust and impatience, just everything that screams, 'Let's have sex already!'.

Louis places a hand on Harry's right hip and the other in his soft locks. The older man leans up and captures the plush lips in his thin ones. He kisses him languidly, sucking and biting on Harry's bottom lip every so often. Louis has been with three people before he met Harry and they all have never been comparable to Harry's kissing skills(or his everything for that matter). Louis is probably biased.

Harry guides them to the table, still connected with Louis at the mouth, and leans back slowly on to the table until he is splayed out on the beautiful black and white granite.

"I so wish I could have pictures of this moment." Louis says in awe when he pulls away, he loves the way Harry is looking at him, like he is the stars in the sky.

"Paint me like one of your French girls." Harry replies cheekily.

"Why did I marry you?" Louis teases.

"Ha. Ha. Please carry on."

"With the bantering or sex?"

"Louis!" Harry groans.

"Just kidding, baby." Louis smirks when he places a hand on Harry's half-hard member, pacing himself steadily, easing Harry to full hardness.

"I swear if you don't get you fingers in me within two seconds, I will—mhm, yeah." Harry moans abruptly when Louis sucks on his right nipple.

Louis continues toying with his nipples until Harry is blabbering mess, unable to form coherent sentences. The younger man looks so beautifully displayed for only him to see. To be the only person to know what Harry looks like in his most vulnerable state, makes Louis feel incredibly special and loved.

"We don't have lube," Louis announced. Harry only lets put a groan in reply, "Spit it is he mumbles."

He stick two finger in his mouth and wets them until he deems them okay enough to prep Harry. It isn't like they've never done this before, he just feels bad when Harry limps for a few days. He prods one finger to Harry's puckered hole and pushes just the tip of his finger in.

"Mm...more." Harry gasped out the feeling, pushing himself down onto Louis' digit.

Louis slides it all the way in carefully, watching for a reaction, all he gets from his husband is a sigh of relief. He works in, gradually slipping a finger at a time when Harry begs for more.

"Need, ugh, somethin' bigger. Want your cock, Lou." Harry moans, fucking himself on Louis' four fingers.

"Sure?"

"Mhm."

The older man pulls out his fingers spits on his hand multiple times, he runs his wet hand all over his length, "There aren't any condoms—"

"It's fine, Louis." Harry assured.

Louis hesitates, "What about—"

"'M fine."

He does as Harry requests and eases himself into Harry's warmth. He goes in little by little and follows Harry's commands, refraining from just going at it, hurting Harry is the last he'd ever want to do.

"You can fuck me." Harry sighs when Louis is fully inside of him.

Louis starts thrusting in and out slowly and precisely, trying to hit Harry's spot. He can hear him let out the most filthiest groans each time he moves in and out. It sends him into a hazed frenzy.

Soon the room seems too hot. The only noises that can be heard are low groans and the sound of skin on skin. The table is scratching the marble flooring, Louis is going to have to find something to buff out scratches, but he can worry about that later.

"Oh, oh, Lou...fuck, I'm gonna...ah." Harry lets out a low pitched whine.

Louis thrusts in and out rapidly after that, chasing his orgasm. Soon after he releases inside of Harry.

"Why the fuck didn't you pull out?" Harry asks breathlessly.

"I dunno, didn't feel like it?"

Harry slaps at Louis' chest, "You're such a pig," he takes a peek at the analog clock over Louis' head, "We've got ten minutes to be ready and out the door."

"Should we wear matching clothes?"

"Should we match?" Harry iterates incredulously, "Of course we should freaking match."

\----

Louis and Harry walk hand in hand towards the tall building, paparazzi capturing their every movement. Sort of like a pride of lions tracking gazelles, which is a spot on comparison, Harry thinks. He tells Louis as much.

"Oi, is it too late to file for a divorce?" Louis asks jokingly, a fond smile on his face. The group of people seem to take it a bit literally.

"So it is true that your marriage is hanging by a thread!?" A lady asks, she's in a dark hood and killer heels. It's an awful combination.

"Oi, fuck off!" Louis shouts at the people.

"Is it true, Harry, that you are with child?!" Another asks.

Harry sucks in a breath. He chooses not to answer that. It is still such a sore spot for the couple, which he tries not to take it personally. All these people are painted with ignorance, unaware that they are real, ordinary human beings. They just live an extravagant life with amazing talent. These people only see what happens what Harry and Louis choose for them to believe.

Louis guides his husband into the building, leaving behind all the people with cameras. He looks to Harry, blue eyes conveying concern and love for the man, "I'm alright." Harry says before Louis can say anything.

"I wasn't going to ask you that," Louis says thoughtfully, "Just wanted to know if you're ready for what's about to come."

Harry smiles softly, "I am. You?"

"Definitely." Louis smiles right back with no hesitation. He is ready and terribly excited.

\----

"This meeting is basically a rundown of what is to come, adopting isn't like what you see on the telly. It is a long process, you probably won't have a child until a year or more, depending if we even find one of your age range, which is an infant, no more than the age of three. Correct?" Arielle asks, she's their social worker and had been recommended by Angelina Jolie. Which the pair(Harry, really) has grown close to after they had attended an Oscars ceremony.

"Yes." Harry nods right away.

"Okay, so the first step to adoption is..."

\----

Harry sits quietly on the soft love-seat. He has legs crossed and hand holding a mug of hot coffee. He sips idly, watching the screen ahead of him, it's an X Factor rerun from a few months ago. He hears the soft steps of Louis, and suddenly that is all he sees, the bare chest of his husband. Honestly, he isn't complaining.

"Yes?" Harry asks softly, there's a sigh and then a tug at his cat mug, he lets it go warily and Louis is straddling his lap.

"Up to a year." Louis grumbles, he nuzzles his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Or more."

Louis lets a loud whine.

"I want our kid before we go off to tour in a month."

"Maybe it isn't the right time, though? Think about how Lou had to raise Lux on tour. She really never got any time with children her own age. Instead she was babysat most of the time." Harry points out.

"I hate it when you're semi–right." Louis kisses Harry's neck, pulling away to gaze into his husband's eyes.

Harry smiles at him, "'Semi'?"

"Mhm, I can't always give you the satisfaction that you're right. It might make your ego too big."

Harry rolls his eyes, "Says 'Sass Master from Doncaster'!"

Louis says in feign annoyance, "Don't remind me!"

"Maybe I should start eating carrots again. Will that make you love me even more?" Harry teased.

"You're lucky you have a magic dick or else I'd pack my bags."

Harry scoffs, "In your wildest dreams."

Louis kisses him soundly on the cheek and grins, "You are my dream."

\----

Something wasn't right. Harry realised, he became too tired too quickly. He always took a nap anywhere and anytime. Even at rehearsals, he'd complain that he had terrible headaches. The band would let Harry rest whenever necessary, but it grew to become annoying every time Harry said anything about his health. It had been going on for over a week after all.

They were running through Hey Angel when things started to take a turn for the worse. Liam was mixing up the lyrics, making Niall cackle loudly, the noise booming over the microphone. Louis only paying attention to Harry, sensing his distraught as he sings the chorus.

And then everything is black. He hears his name being called out, coaxing him awake until even the noises are stilled.

\----

"Mm." Harry groans. His headache has disappeared but it is now replaced with throbbing pain at his occipital. What happened?

"Haz?" And that is Niall's voice, he sounds concerned. And that is truly uncommon.

"Yeah?" Harry asks. He still has his eyes closed .

"Don't wake him, Ni." Now that's Louis, which it sounds like he just walked in, the door is clicked shut and that is when Harry chooses to open his eyes.

He takes in his surroundings. He's in the hospital, he notices, and everything is just too bright. The windows casting a reflective glow from the white linens, curtains, and floors. He grumbles, "Too bright."

"You're such a baby, Niall, go close the curtains." Louis commands. The blond listens without a word and shuts them. Louis steals the chair that Niall had been sitting in. Again, he doesn't oppose.

"Thanks." Harry says, "What happened?"

Louis sighs, "We were at rehearsals and you passed out from dehydration. You've got a slight concussion from the fall."

Harry frowns, "Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling terrible? I would have let you sit out, love." His husband grabs his hand comfortingly.

"Didn't want to be a bother."

"You aren't." Niall cuts in.

"Really, Harry, how are you feeling?" Louis asks sincerely.

"I'm okay, I promise."

Louis smiles at him, leaning over he gives Harry peck on the forehead, "The doctor wanted to take more tests when you woke up. I'll let her know." He stands up with one last glance at Harry, he exits the room.

\----

"Why am I taking the urine test?" Harry's asks, flushing in embarrassment.

"Just to check for any other possibilities for the cause of your faint." The nurse says with a reassuring smile.

Harry hands her the cup filled with the vile liquid.

"What? You two telling me you've never tried watersports?" Niall asks as soon as the lady left.

Louis gives Niall a disgusted look, "No. Have you?"

"Nah, just because I've caught you two in almost every compromising situation, I'd only assume." The blond shrugs carelessly.

"You are so odd." Harry says.

"Can't be number one without being a little odd." Niall excuses.

"True." Liam says, looking up from his cellphone, "I gotta meet Ruth for a play date with Loki, and I'm your ride, Niall. So let's go?"

The blond agrees easily, "I'll see you guys on Tuesday right?"

"Of course, see you around." Louis hugs the two and Harry hugs them as well.

"Okay," The nurse pops in the room after the two leave, "I have some news, you would like to hear it?" She asks with enthusiasm.

She obviously knows who these four boys are if any of the starry eyed looks are any indication. They choose to ignore it.

The couple exchange a worried look, "Oh, no, don't fret. It's good, I promise." The nurse cuts in.

"What is it then?" Louis asks, impatient. Harry grabs his hand reassuringly. Everything is okay. The nurse said so. By which she needs to explain their situation.

And she does, quite excitedly, "Well, congrats, you're pregnant. Which..."

Harry blocks out her she speech, he wasn't expecting that. After...just after everything they've experienced before this, it had been at the back of his mind. It isn't like he is upset by this new information, but he doesn't want to go through the heartbreak again.

Louis looks ecstatic. His blue eyes are crinkled at the corners and his smile wide and inviting. He looks to Harry, and the younger can feel himself smile at his husband's reaction.

"I can't believe it." Louis says.

"Me either." Harry let's out quietly.

"Now, here is a pamphlet to get you educated on pregnancies. Remember, every person experiences it differently. Good luck, and also the doctor will be coming in to give you some discharge papers shortly."

\----

Louis looked at Harry as if he were all the stars in the sky. The older man was just smiling bright at him. Like nothing in the world could change the ever present happiness radiating from him. Louis just kept gazing at Harry dreamily, the entire ride home. The younger man tried to convey as much happiness from their situation as he could. But how was he supposed be to happy when he is reminded of what happened last time?

Louis parks their car in their large garage, immediately running to the passengers side to help Harry out of the car.

Harry doesn't comment on it.

"We should tell my mum." Louis suggests when they sit in the living room, he's carrying a pug mug filled with his favourite tea and Harry using his cat mug.

"Why?" He asks warily. Why tell someone so soon when anything could happen between the space from now between seven months. He doesn't want to jinx it.

"Well, she could help with a lot of things, babe. She is a midwife and a nurse in the OB/GYN wing. This time will be different, Haz." Louis says eagerly.

"Remember last time?" Harry says quietly.

Louis slumps a little, "How could I forget?"

"We can't jinx this, Lou. We told everyone so soon last time. I was barely a month pregnant. And not even a week later—" Harry makes a choked noise. It's a painful memory and an experience that no one should have to ever go through. He had only been 20 at the time, touring in North America. He wished he could blame it on stress, but he blames himself really. For not taking care of himself and if he would've not have been so clumsy—he stops himself from recalling the images.

"Darling—don't, please don't...it's going to be different. I promise."

Harry snaps his head out of his hands to glare at Louis, mustering a defensive stance from his position on the sofa, "You can't promise things like that."

"I know."

Harry sighs, dropping the scowl from his face, "If it happens again...I don't think I could recover from it. Do you understand that? This baby inside of me has the power to make or break me, Louis."

"I understand—"

"You don't." Harry snapped, "While you were off, partying with groupies in random clubs, I was home with Gemma, trying not to kill myself."

"I know that, and you know how sorry I am for abandoning you. Harry, I didn't—I was hurting and through that hurt, I forgot about our relationship. I was blinded by it. But I'll do better now. I'll always be better for you." Louis  pulls his husband into a hug.

They've hardly talked about the subject, neither ever knowing what to say when it came about. It has been kept quiet for almost four years.

"That's all I'm asking." Harry hugs Louis closer to him.

\----

Harry cradles his flat stomach, large hands gently caressing the soft skin. He frowns at his chipped polished nails, it was thing he started doing soon as he and Louis came out. Louis thought it was best to stop because of the harmful chemicals, Harry didn't oppose at the suggestion. "This isn't real." He whispered to himself, "I haven't had any symptoms, this must be false."

"What's false?" Louis chimes when walks into their bedroom, he grins when he catches the sight of Harry's hands placed atop of his stomach.

"Oh, nothing," Harry smiled nonchalantly, "Can't wait for tour to start in a couple of weeks. I missed traveling and making people happy."

"Yeah, was fun wasn't it? The break was fine, but now that we've made it this far, it seems like a victory." Louis climbed on top of the bed and shut the lamp off, his arms wrapping around Harry.

"How so?" Harry asks sarcastically, his hand overlapping Louis' that are resting on top of his abdomen.

"Let's see, after years of being forced into the 'closet', fans will finally get to see the real us. Together." He kisses Harry's temple.

"God, I love you." Harry sighed dreamily.

"I love you too," there's an intake of breath, like Louis was going to say something but decided against it. Harry's notices it.

"What were you going to say?"

There's a soft sigh, "Please, take it easy this tour, okay? I know you love jumping and running around, but this time around needs to be different."

"I promise it'll be different."

\----

"Is Harry okay?" Niall asks, he's waiting outside of the restroom, listening to Harry's retching with a grimace.

Louis nods too quick, "He has a stomach bug, I tried to get him to stay home, but you know him, wants to give his all to the fans."

"Are you sure? He's been like this since the beginning of tour. This is the eleventh show." Niall asks sceptically.

Louis shrugs, "It's been a while for him, touring, you know? He's fine." Niall gives him a look, "Really, Ni, he's okay."

"Whatever, if you say so. If something's wrong, you'll tell me?"

"Of course, now go to wardrobe, I'm sure Caroline is waiting."

 

Harry is watching a baby development video when Louis comes to sit next to him on their hotel bed. He's wearing a small, private smile on his lips, Louis is so endeared at the intimate gesture, "Our baby is as big as a cherry." Harry cooed.

Louis chuckles, "Interesting."

"Yeah, I've been reading pregnancy books as much as I can, so much interesting things I'm learning." Harry looked away from the screen and towards Louis, his eyes bright with happiness.

"How's the morning sickness?"

Harry lifts one shoulder sheepishly, "It sucks and it isn't really just morning sickness. I get it during sound check more often than not."

"Any other symptoms?" Louis prods.

"Just cravings, which you already know that, and dizziness. That is to be expected because you know, the baby needs blood too."

"That is true..." louis pauses, "You handle pregnancy so well." He says with fondness.

Harry blushes, "I'm only nine weeks, you can't even tell yet."

"But still, I know how you are." Louis replies quietly.

\----

"Why are you two leaving so early? I thought you gave up the whole adoption thing?" Liam pouts, he's sweating from their sound check, he's been dancing and running around stage like there had been a crowd in the stadium. Niall is sitting down on the stage, legs dangling.

"I've got a doctor appointment." Which isn't a lie, Harry concludes.

"What for?" Niall asks next.

"Teeth!" Louis blurts out, "He's getting his teeth whitened, yeah, so we gotta go or else we'll be late. Bye!" He grabs his husband's hand and gently leads him out the door.

Louis can hear the "Is it just me, but does Harry seem different?" From Niall and a reply from Liam, "He seems radiant."

 

Harry sobs when he listens to their heartbeat filling the room. He is so happy, it's like nothing else matter anymore. This is real and he feels alive, so alive. It's like taking his first breath after holding it in for so long.

"This is real." He says to Louis with so much joy, Louis looks back at him, he looks a mess, a happy kind of mess and he smiles at him so blindingly.

"It is. It's so real. They're so real. Oh my god." He cries happily.

"The pregnancy is stable, by the looks of it, if you haven't already, I suggest telling immediate family about your happy surprise." The doctor smiles at the joyous couple, "In a few weeks you'll start to having a slightly noticeable bump, but right now, your chest may get a little bigger. It comes with all pregnancies, okay? It won't change too much, just slightly."

"Who do we tell first?" Louis asks giddily, ignoring the doctor's second part.

\----

They made the decision to have only their mums and stepdads, along with Gemma and Lottie over to their hotel in Ireland, a week later. It seemed easier to keep it a secret this way. They didn't want to the boys or anyone else for that matter, to know. They wanted to relish in as much privacy as they could for now.

"Thanks for inviting us to the show tonight, darling." Jay says, hugging Louis and then Harry.

Harry's family had been already sitting in the living area of the hotel room, drinking tea, oblivious. Dan and Lottie file in afterwards, hugging them tightly. There's a loud ruckus as everyone reunites happily, catching up. The couple let themselves enjoy the moments of normalcy, chatting with their family.

"You look different, sweetheart, happier?" Anne says abruptly, head quirked to the side, as if she were analysing Harry.

"Yeah, cheeks are little fuller too." Jay adds, she knows. She has too, the smug look on her face gives it all away. The mums always know, like it's built inside of them to know.

"You're right—oh my god," tears are welling up in Anne's hazel eyes, "My baby—"

"My baby!" Jay cried.

Harry and Louis look at each other fondly, nothing trying not to let out tears of their own, "Yeah." Louis gasps out.

"What's going on?" Lottie asks, confused.

"Baby." Jay chokes.

"Are you okay?" Gemma asks her mother, wrapping her arms around her soothingly.

"Yeah...baby." Harry sighed happily.

"What with the word, 'baby'?" Robin asks.

"Harry's pregnant, for goodness sakes!" Dan laughs aloud.

And that gets everyone out of their little haze, they all group hug, surrounding themselves around the happy couple. Once they all let go, Jay is the first to speak, "About twelve weeks, yeah?" She asks giddily.

"Eleven weeks." Harry corrects with a grin.

Both mums place a hand on Harry's stomach soothingly, cooing predictions about the baby inside, "It's gonna have Harry's beautiful curls and Harry's blue eyes. Hopefully he or she will be more stable on their feet—"

"Hey," Harry protested his mother lightheartedly, "I'm pretty stable."

"Sure, sweetie." Anne giggled.

"When's the due date?" Dan asked Louis, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Late March." Louis replies easily, smiling fondly at Harry who's a meter away.

"The tour doesn't end until April, right?"

"Yeah, we may have to cut it short, or at least Harry. But we shouldn't discuss that yet, he'll probably get upset and he's been doing so well..." Louis states.

"You'll be a great father, Louis, I have no doubts about it." Dan says, squeezing Louis' shoulder, then letting go to make conversation with the rest of the group.

\----

Harry is at 15 weeks and loves the noticeable bump, Louis has caught him doing pregnancy yoga a few times. It's like the fatigue that plagued Harry had went away over night and had been replaced with a new burst of energy.

Since he's gotten bigger, he's had to wear large sweaters around people other than his immediate family and Louis. The boys seem to have no idea of what's behind the bulky fabric, playing it off that Harry isn't used to being on tour anymore. Which shouldn't be the case, they've been on tour for well over two months.

They're on stage when Harry has one his energetic episodes. He's jumping around and being generally happy, even though the risk of miscarriage has exceedingly dropped, he has to save Harry a few times from landing on his face.

"Clumsier than normal, Harold." Louis excuses nervously, hanging onto his husband's arm.

"Yeah." Harry smiled sheepishly and then as if a switch were flipped, he's all over Louis, dropping himself like a robe.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked, laughing at the sudden change. The fans seem to love their interaction, they're becoming noisier.

"Your protectiveness is getting me hot and bothered." He whispers into Louis' ear, lips brushing against it hotly.

Louis can where Harry's pressing himself against his side, "Who remembers when you were 18?" Louis asked the crowd suddenly. They start screaming and jumping about, and then the music starts to play.

Harry pulls away from Louis and starts singing along to the music. As if he wasn't trying to pull in front of a stadium filled with thousands of people.

\----

"You're gaining weight." Niall says through a mouth full of ice cream.

"Rude, Ni." Harry huffed, opening his mouth for Louis to feed him ice cream, it's sherbet, he hated it before the pregnancy, but his cravings had changed a lot of things for him. The cravings are gone now, but the quirks of them aren't.

"You used to be a health nut." He continued.

"Might as well let the cat of the bag, babe, not gonna be able to hide it any longer." Louis whispered to Harry.

"What're you guys hiding?" Liam asked, his attention adverting from his phone to them.

Harry sighs and lifts up his knitted sweater, "I'm with child."

The boys gawk at the admission, eyes staring at Harry's tummy in disbelief. How could have they not known?

"How—what....when—" Liam mutters.

"Well, Liam," Harry starts in a condescending tone, "When two people love each other very much—"

"Shut up, how long have you've been hiding this?" Liam glared.

"Since before the tour started." Harry shrugged.

"You're five months pregnant, Harry?"

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked defensively, hands resting on his stomach.

Liam's face softens, "No, it's not. I-I'm happy for you two. I'm just caught off guard."

"Thanks." Louis smile tightly.

\----

The boys take a shining to Harry's baby bump. Always patting it whenever they can, like some pet stuck in Harry's womb. It quite annoys him to no end, being prodded and touched by germ infested men. He only likes it when Louis does it. Only him.

But he does appreciate their attentiveness during shows. He relishes in the attention, the cooing, the cute little remarks such as "I can't wait to meet you," or "I hope it has Louis'...". He loves it.

Fans are starting to recognise the bump through fabric and are speculating. Louis tries to laugh it off when he meets fans on the streets, but it's becoming more and more real when they find out the gender.

A boy. A little boy.

Harry cried when he had the ultrasound picture in his hand. Louis pretended he had dust in his eyes. They decided to keep the little bit of information to themselves, wanting something to be private for just once.

\----

"You don't need to help me up the stairs, Liam, I'm just fine." Harry grumbled when Liam hold on to Harry's arm protectively.

"I'm just being cautious." Liam reasoned.

"Louis isn't even this crazy." Harry continued to complain.

"If I'm going to be the godfather, I need to show you—"

"Who said such a thing?"

"I kind of assumed—"

"Don't make any assumptions just yet." Harry said plainly.

\----

"How do you two have sex?" Niall asked a day later, they're playing cards in the lounge behind the stage. He's abandoned the cards and opt to gaze at Harry.

Harry sighs and drops his cards on the coffee table, "Well, I ride his dick. Nothing too fancy."

"Isn't the baby heavy for your legs?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm doing the work."

"Hmm, and it's not hurting the baby?"

"No, Ni, the baby is perfectly safe." He scoffed.

"Good."

And Harry realised that Niall's protectiveness peeking through.

\----

"Hello, Columbus! It's good to be back in America!" Harry said into the microphone.

There's a bunch of signs questioning the baby's gender and suggestions of names, Liam decided to read one out, "We want Conchobar," he read aloud and then asks, "What is a Conchobar?"

The crowd reacts to that with shouts, "Sounds like a sweets name." Louis added.

The set goes great, up until What Makes You Beautiful begins, Harry's chorus is up, but he could barely make out the words. He sounds hurt, and Louis runs from across the stage to Harry's side. The music stops and everyone can hear Harry's gasping in pain.

"I think, I think I've gone into labour." Harry whimpers.

"Shit, shit, shit, call an ambulance!" Louis says, soon crew members from backstage come to assist Harry.

\----

Harry wakes up dizzy and disoriented. He feels numb for the waist down and his hand are terribly cold. Looking around the room, he seems Louis sleeping in a chair beside his bed. He looks down to his stomach and sees his bump a little smaller, and then he remembers. Startled, he shakes Louis awake weight with the little strength he has.

His husband jolts awake, "Okay?" He asks groggily.

Harry nods, "Is the baby okay?"

Louis nods, "Four months premature, but he's stable. Such a tiny lad."

Harry frowns, "It's my fault."

"How so?" Louis asks.

Harry shrugs, "May as well be, my body decided to give birth early."

"You couldn't help it, love, all that matters is that you're here and that our baby is here." Louis assured.

"Where is he?"

"He's in an incubator, he'll be in the hospital for a few months, but you'll be out in no time."

"Oh, did the doctor say what's wrong with him?" Harry asked.

"His heart stopped for a little bit, but they have him hooked to an oxygen machine right now, and it's hard for him to nurse through a bottle."

\----

It was all over the media, The concert where Harry almost gave birth at. It was embarrassing me not only for himself, but his baby. He tried not to feel guilty about cutting the tour shorter than expected, telling himself to blame his biology. Niall and Liam made sure to stop by every day and visit little Duncan, even if they couldn't hold him just yet.

And that may have been the hardest part for Harry, not being able to hold his child for the first two weeks of his life. A crucial bonding period. But it had been so satisfying to finally hold him and feed him his first bottle. Even changing his diaper was something cherished.

"Good news, everyone," the nurse says the room filled with both Harry's and Louis' sides of their family, including Liam and Niall, "Little Duncan can leave tomorrow."

\----

Settling Duncan into their small family  was easy. He fit in seamlessly, everything about having him there felt natural. Like having an infant for the first time didn't exist, as if it had always been this way. He still so small, smaller than most newborns, but to Harry and Louis, he was perfect.


End file.
